Swirling Emotions
by FairyCreed
Summary: Hello, please leave a Review! XD Plot- Timmy must confront Trixie and he must do it as Timmantha in order to reveal his true feelings. But will his feeling reach the one he loves or will they land him in a more complicated relationship with someone else? You'll have to read to find out all of this and more! Timmantha/Trixie, Timmantha /Chester, ?/Tootie XD
1. Chapter 1: COnfusion

It was a bright and beautiful morning as Timmy was still asleep in his bed.

"Can we wake him? Can we, can we, can weeeeeeee" Cosmo whispered.

"No we can't!" Wanda said grabbing Cosmo as he made a dive for Timmy. "All things considered he did have a rough afternoon with Francis yesterday." Wanda thought to herself.

"Well I wonder whose fault it is that poor weak and defenseless Timmy got beat by an ugly looking kid who should be in college instead of elementary school" He said laughing. Wanda couldn't do anything to him without waking Timmy up and that was one thing she wanted to avoid for a little longer if possible.

She let Cosmo off the hook this time. Something she rarely does if not at all, but her priority was Timmy and that was the only thing on her mind. A few hours passed and Timmy finally awoke. "_Good morning guys._" He said yawning.

"Don't you mean good afternoon sleeping beauty?" Cosmo said laughing. Timmy looked at Cosmo with a stern gaze but couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"Oh…don't worry about him sport he's been waiting quite a while to get some laughs in but you were really sleepy and I didn't want anyone or anything disturbing you, but on the other hand…how ya feelin Timmy?"

"Ok I guess. I mean I just feel like something bad is gonna happen soon. I don't know what it is or when it's gonna come. All I know is that it's going to involve a lot of people." He said getting out of bed. "Before I forget…I wish it was the weekend." Cosmo quit laughing long enough to wave his wand with Wanda's and grant the wish.

"So since it's the weekend what do you got plan sweetie?"

"Well I plan on goin to the arcade with Chester and A.J and beating A.J's high score.

'Why do you guys try so hard, everyone knows A.J is the smartest kid in history." Cosmo yelled floating into the bathroom. Timmy knew that when it came to school work and studies, A.J was the best, but when it came to video games, he was the best.

"I know Cosmo, that's why I'm going to do everything I can to crush his score and show him that he's not best in everything. He said walking out his room.

Cosmo came out the bathroom to laugh at Timmy some more, but instead he found a wife with a worried look on her face. 'What's wrong Wanda, you don't look so well.

"I'm worried about what Timmy said earlier. About something bad happening and it involves a lot of people no less.

"C'mon pudding, it's not something to be worried about, it was probably the bruises he got from Francis talking." He said as he continued to float around the room.

"Sometimes I wish I could have your stupid and carefree attitude towards every little thing but that's just impossible." She thought. It just wasn't what Timmy said weighing on her mind bt alos how sudden he said it and how fast he brushed it off. Wanda knew something like that doesn't happen normally. She knew If Timmy acted like that out of the blue then something really bad was going to happen, but she couldn't do nothing but wait and see what would happen.

As Timmy was walking down the street two blocks from the arcade he saw the girl of his dreams. Trixie Tang. She was all by herself and he didn't know why, but what he did know is that it was his opportunity to try and get her to finally recognize him for himself and not for being Timmantha, his alter ego.

"Hey Trixie!" he yelled as he ran to her side.

"What does trash like you want with me Turner?"

"I just wanted to talk to you for a bit, if that was ok with you." Timmy said blushing.

Trixie made no attempt to look at him, but she did say something that caught his attention. "Why did you hurt me Timmy? Why did you betray me? Is everything you told me at the mall a lie? Was I a fool to finally believe I found someone who understood me?" She said as she picked him up by his shirt. "I guess I was wrong. You really are nothing but a pile of trash. _**I**__**NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!**_**"** She yelled as she threw him to the ground and started to run away with tears falling from her face.

"_Why…why does everything go so wrong when I try so hard? It…it's just not fair."_ He cried walking towards the arcade. Chester and A.J was having a blast trying to best each other in the new Crash Nebula: Attack of the Chang's arcade game when they saw Timmy in a complete mess. A.J couldn't even budge at the site of his best friend, but Chester stopped playing and ran to Timmy's side.

"Yo Timmy you ok?

Timmy said nothing as Chester looked in his eyes that were now lifeless. Timmy's life started to crash around him and he felt as if there was nothing he could do to stop it. Timmy fell to his knees and started to speak. _"I'm sorry Trixie, I…I'm sorry."_ He whispered. Those words were enough to give Chester an idea of who did this to his best friend.

"Hey Chester, is Timmy alright?' A.J asked.

"Yeah he's fine. I'm just going to walk him home. That's all." He said lifting Timmy's arm around his neck. A.J nodded and started to head home while his two friends went in the other direction.


	2. Chapter 2: Timmantha Returns

Chester was now half way to Timmy's house when Timmy removed his arm from Chester's neck.

"Timmy are you ok now? I mean I don't want to leave you alone if something is bothering you pal." He said as he watched Timmy slowly walk away.

"I…I'm fine Chester, don't worry about me." Timmy knew Chester was a worry wart when it came to his friends but this was something he needed to figure out on his own. "Please Chester, you can go home. I'll see you at school on Monday." Chester nodded and started to walk back towards the trailer park.

He knew things were not ok and he knew his best friend needed help, but he didn't know how to do that at the moment. "Why does he hide everything from me? Am I not his friend?" He thought as he disappeared over the horizon.

Timmy finally reached his house and ran straight up stairs to his room. "Hello sweetie, how was the arcade?" Wanda asked as she poofed to his side.

Timmy said nothing as he looked at Wanda with tears swelling in his eyes. Wanda was speechless at the site of her god-child. "Tell me what happened Timmy, it's the only way I'll be able to help." She said in a low voice.

"_Tr…Tr…Trixie said she never want to see me again. She…she said if I ever looked at or approached her she didn't know what she would do to meeee!' _Timmy cried out. Wanda could not believe what she was hearing. "Is this what he meant earlier when he said that something bad was going to happen?" she asked herself.

Even Cosmo who was the comic relief knew there was nothing he could do. If Wanda couldn't do or say anything to help Timmy, then he would have no luck either. "Timmy I know I'm the idiot around here but ya gotta let us know why she said that to you. Did she say anything else?"

Timmy was hurt enough just thinking about the words Trixie yelled at him. They were words of hate and sadness. He felt like her words were eating away at his very body. "I…I believe she's mad because I didn't go to her party as Timmantha. She thinks I only used her feelings to get close to her at the mall. She thinks I lied to her about everything." He said trying to wipe the tears away.

Wanda and Cosmo looked at each other in complete shock. How could Trixie know that Timmy was Timmantha? How did she find out? And what will the toughest fairy in the universe do if he finds out about all this? All these questions were going through both their minds but neither one wanted to say a word. "Guys what am I going to do about this? I'm afraid that I just lost the girl I ever loved! Please you guys have to help me!" He said as tears begun to swell again.

Wanda floated to his aid and hugged him. "W…Wanda what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry for saying this sweetie, but you'll have to face Trixie on your own? There's nothing I can do this time to help you." She said floating away from Timmy. She was hurt that it had come to this but she was telling the truth. Even though she wanted to do everything in her power to help, this was one time she couldn't bring herself to do so.

Cosmo looked completely shocked at what he just heard. "Wanda is this some joke because if it is... it's not funny!" Cosmo yelled at his wife. "I know you want to help him and I know you have the brains and the power to do it, so tell me why you won't lift a finger to help our god-child!" This is the first Time Wanda ever heard Cosmo raise his voice.

"Cosmo…I'm sorry but I can't help him. Not this time." She said as tears began to flow uncontrollably. "Co..Cosmo I hate seeing Timmy in that state. I hate that I can't do a darn thing to help but this time I can't interfere."

"Why…tell me why you can't, because whatever the reason I'll crush it!" Cosmo yelled.

"So the puny fairy thinks he can crush me and ma beautiful muscles? I don't think so weak and insolent FOOL!" A voice yelled that was all too familiar with the fairies. With a loud boom and thundering explosion stood Jorgen Von Strangle the toughest fairy in the universe.

"J..J…JORGEN, what are you doing here?" Cosmo screeched hiding behind his wife.

"You say you are going to crush me yet you hide behind Wanda, you amuse me Cosmo, but don't push your luck." Jorgen said as he waved his wand directly at Cosmo and Wanda.

He then turned his attention to Timmy who was in a state like no other. "The puny god-child is having problems I see. Maybe this will be good for you Turner." He said kneeling in front of Timmy.

Timmy looked at Jorgen with a look of sadness and unease. "Are you the one who told Wanda not to help me Jorgen? Are you the reason why she is crying now?" He whimpered.

Jorgen nodded. He could not tell Timmy the real reason why he ordered Wanda to do nothing, but even he knew that this was beyond even his power. "Timmy the only thing I can tell you is that this is something you MUST overcome yourself. I can't tell you why Wanda cannot help, but I can at least point you in the right direction. The only way this entire thing can be fixed is with the help of your other half." He said walking away.

Timmy knew all too well what he meant. He knew that Trixie mentioned the same thing when she yelled at him. He knew he would once again have to become Timmantha. "Jorgen…I can't, not again. Timmantha was supposed to be a one-time thing. I told Cosmo and Wanda to never change me back into her no matter what."

Jorgen looked at Timmy with sadness in his eyes. Wanda was surprised that Jorgen would show such an emotion towards Timmy of all people. "Turner I'm sorry but this is the only way to fix what has already broken, but heed my warning Turner…If you choose to once again become Timmantha you will have to face much more than just a broken heart. Are you sure you have the strength to face…betrayal, lies, deceptions, and most of all HATRED!" He yelled.

Timmy said nothing but thought about what he said. It is true that as Timmantha he was able to get close to Trixie but he also had run-ins with Tootie, Veronica, the fight between Chester and A.J and so many other obstacles, but he didn't have much choice at the moment. "I…I'll do whatever it takes to set things right."

Jorgen could see the resolve of the young boy in his eyes. It was something he wanted to see for a long time, and it made him smile a little. "Turner… even though Wanda can't help you with this trial, I will allow them to stay by your side to grant your wishes, but she is forbidden to help you! Do I make ma'self clear?" Jorgen said with a serious look. Timmy nodded "Well that is all the help I can give you for now Timmy Turner. I wish you the best of luck…I truly do!" And with those final words Jorgen disappeared in a huge explosion.

Timmy was speechless at everything they had just discussed. He never in a million years thought he would have t become Timmantha again, but what's a 10 year old boy to do in his position? "Guys I know I messed up a lot of times, and cause you more trouble than anyone Wanda, but I guess I really am on my own this time."

"I know sweetie and it hurts so bad that I can't even help out my loved ones when they need me the most." Wanda said as she floated to Timmy. Wanda was always the strong one out of the group and always there when he and Cosmo made a mess of everything, but this was one time he wished she could help.

"Cosmo…I wish I was Timmantha again!" Timmy yelled.

"Timmy are you sure this is the right thing to do? I mean there has to be another way!"

"I wish there was but this time there isn't one. I know I told you guys to never change me back, but this is the only option I have at the moment. Please Cosmo, don't make this harder than it already is." Cosmo knew that he was right. In this situation Wanda would have done something by now, but even Jorgen was powerless to do anything this time.

"Fine!, but I'm not happy about this at all." He yelled as he waved his wand.

"I know Cosmo, I know."

With those last words and a poof, Timmy was now Timmantha once again. "Man It always feels weird when I'm in this form." He said looking at himself in the mirror.

"Yeah, but at least I get a clear panty shot!" Cosmo yelled as he flipped Timmantha's skirt. Wanda looked at him with a mean gaze, but let him slide because he was able to bring a smile back to her face.

"You know what you have to do right sweetie?" Wanda asked as she wiped away her tears. Timmantha nodded. She knew she had to confront Trixie and get to the bottom of everything as fast as possible.

"I know this isn't going to be easy, especially without your help, but I know I have to get Trixie to talk to me no matter what it takes." She said with a stern resolve.

Wanda and Cosmo were so proud to see they got their god-child back. "We may not be able to help, but know that we are always with you hun." Wanda said as she hugged Timmantha.

"I know you guys. Wish me luck, because I'm gonna need all the luck I can get." Timmantha said as she left the house heading towards Trixie's.

**PS: Please Read my BIO if u guys get a chance lol. It will explain why this story got created and who were the people who inspired me to do so XD.**

**PSS: There will be a new chapter each night, unless I get a phone call for an over night job *sighs***

**PSSS: Please leave a comment and your support so i can continue this awesome masterpiece in the making ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Timmantha was on her way to confront when she ran into Veronica who was just returning from her trip to the mall. "Have I seen you before?" Veronica asked. Timmantha didn't say a word but just shook her head and continued to walk towards Trixie's. "I know I've seen that little girl somewhere before." Veronica thought to herself.

She didn't want to think too much of it, so she just shrugged off the thought and continued on her way. Timmantha was approaching Trixie's when she began slowing down. As she got closer with each step, Trixie's words began to slowly come back to her, replaying in her head like a broken record.

"What am I supposed to do? I know I can't ask Cosmo and Wanda for help but I can't do this on my own!" I just can't!" She said beginning to turn around. Just as she started to walk away, a pink chipmunk jumped on her shoulder. "Timmantha…I know you don't want to do this but I'm afraid you don't have a choice sweetie." The Chipmunk said as it poofed away.

Timmantha knew it was Wanda and she also knew she was right. If things were going to get resolved then this was the time to do it. Timmantha approached Trixie's door and rung the doorbell. "_**What do you want liar?**_" A voice said behind the door.

Timmantha knew that it was Trixie and she could hear the anger and sadness in her voice. "Trixie…I know you don't want to talk to me let alone look at me, but I need you to give me a chance. Just one more chance is all I'm asking for, _please!"_ Timmantha said pressing her head against the door as her chest started to tighten. "Tri…Trixie, you gotta let me in!"

"Last time I checked, this was _**MY HOUSE**_, and why should I even give someone like you the time of day? After everything you did to me, after everything we went through. Tell me why you deserve another chance?" She said as she started crying while pressing up against the door.

"Trixie….i know your hurt…I can hear your cries out here. Please give me a chance. Just one more chance _PLEASE_!" Timmantha said as she fell to her knees at Trixie's doorstep. "If I can't get you to forgive me then I'll leave your sight forever." She cried out.

Trixie could not believe what she heard. It was too much for her to take in. Here outside her door was a boy that used to have a crush on her, but at the same time it was also someone she deeply cared about. She knew that this person had done something unforgivable to her but she couldn't just stand there and do nothing.

"I know I don't deserve another chance, but i… as Timmantha was talking she was cut off by the door opening. "My room is upstairs to the left. I'll meet you up there in a few minutes. I hope you give me a good reason why I should even allow you to be in my presence." Trixie said as tears began to swell in her eyes. Timmantha couldn't do anything but stare in awe at Trixie's face. Her knees felt like they would give out due to the pressure, and her heart felt like it was about to explode.

With a gulp, Timmantha headed upstairs and turned to the left. She walked into a room that was ten times bigger than the one she had. It was like she stepped inside a luxury hotel room. Trixie's room had a silver carpet floor that was sparkling in the sunlight. Her bed was surrounded with roses and multiple stuffed teddy bears. Her dresser was made out of diamonds, and her mirror frame was made out of gold.

"This room looks like its fit for a queen. Considering Trixie's from a rich family…..I can see why her room would be this beautiful. Timmantha thought to herself as Trixie entered the room. She sat on her bed with her arms crossed and a gaze that told Timmantha that all she had to do was say one wrong thing and it was over for her.

"Timmantha…why did you betray my feelings like you did?" Trixie started. Timmantha walked over to her and sat on the bed slowly. She had to start explaining but she didn't know how.

"Trixie before I tell you anything…how did you know I was Timmy Turner?" He asked bluntly. Trixie was wondering when this question would arise and now she could finally get what she wanted to say off her chest.

"I found some goggles lying around on a bench we walked passed in the mall before we went to the arcade. I knew I should have said something but I decided to keep quite. That is until you didn't show up at my party like you said you would."She said as she got up and walked towards the window. "Those must have been one of Mr. Crocker's dumb, stupid inventions to find Cosmo and Wanda!" Timmantha thought to herself.

"Trixie the only reason I didn't come to your party as Timmantha was because I wanted to come as Timmy. You told me at the mall… all you wanted was for someone to like you for being you. You wanted a friend who would accept you for liking girl stuff and Skull Squisher. That's why I decided that I would give you the perfect gift, which was someone who wasn't afraid to tell the world I like _KissyKissy GooGoo, and Skull Squisher._

"Trixie was speechless at what she was hearing. "Then why didn't you come back after the party or leave a note? Anything would have been better than showing up as Timmy Turner!" She yelled. Timmantha knew this was getting now where, but she had to get Trixie to forgive her.

"Why did you first approach me as Timmantha instead of Timmy she asked her?" Timmantha fell silent. "Answer me!" Trixie demanded. Timmantha walked over to her and held her hand.

"Do you really believe if I came up to you as Timmy Turner and tried to talk to you…you would give me the time of day? Do you honestly believe that you would talk with _trash_ like me in public?" She asked as tears swelled in her eyes. Trixie yanked her hand away and began walking back towards her bed.

"I…I'm sorry. I never thought of you like that. Trixie was about to continue when Timmantha stopped her. "Look we both know that popularity is tough. You have to keep up your image, and pretend to be something you're not just to please everyone around you, but that doesn't mean you can shut yourself off from the rest of the world Trixie."

Trixie walked up to her and smacked her across her face. "What do you know about me huh? What could possibly give you the right to say anything about me when you don't even know me?" She screamed at Timmantha.

Timmantha looked at Trixie as she put her hand on her face. "Trixie it's because I want to know more about you that I did all of this in the first place. You might not believe me but it's the truth. I never had luck with girls to begin with, but you are the first one I have ever tried so hard for. I don't know if it's because you're popular or because you have beautiful looks or whatever it may be. All I know is that the more I continued to look at you from a distance, the more a saw a girl who was unhappy." She said moving back to the window.

"How can you learn so much just by staying at a distance?" Why are you trying so hard for me? Why are you going so far?" She yelled. Timmantha walked over to her and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"…I want you to accept me Trixie. Not as Timmy and not as Timmantha. I want you to accept me as someone you can trust. I want to be there for you. I want to see your real smile, not the fake one you put on at school, but the smile I saw that day at the mall when you were having so much fun."

Trixie was speechless at what she was hearing. She could not believe that after everything she said to Timmantha, she could still care this much for her. "Timmantha…I…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I said, and I'm sorry for throwing you on the ground. Please forgive me." She cried.

Timmantha pulled Trixie away from her and got off the bed heading towards the door. "Where are you going Timmantha?" Timmantha didn't say anything for a moment then looked at Trixie with eyes filled with sadness and tears. "I'm sorry Trixie, but I can't just accept everything yet.

Trixie was frozen with uneasiness. "Are you going to abandon me Timmantha? Are you going to leave me like everyone else I cared about has?"

"I don't know, but I can't be by your side until you accept me for who I am, that includes my faults and everything else. Above all I want you to love me as Timmy and not as Timmantha. Until then I'll be waiting for that moment. Good bye for now Trixie Tang."

With those last words Timmantha closed Trixie's door and headed downstairs and out the mansion. Trixie walked to her window and watched as Timmantha walk down the street until she was out of sight.

"Why…why couldn't I say stop? Why does it hurt so much?" She thought as she got up and fell on her bed. All she could do was lay there and cry. Little did Trixie and Timmantha know that trouble was not too far away.

Stay tuned for the next developing chapter with 2 new characters entering the fray.

(Can Trixie overcome her feelings, or loose someone irreplaceable?)

(Will Timmantha have enough courage to see this through to the end?)

(And what of Jorgen, Cosmo and Wanda?)

Find out all of this and more tomorrow night in *Swirling Emotions*


	4. Chapter 4: A Warm Embrace Pt 1

It was now getting dark as Timmantha was heading home. She could feel the wind sending chills down her spine, as she continued on. The Trees blowing in the wind looked like shadows lingering in wait, and the sound of leaves scrapping against the ground was almost more then she could bear.

Each sound gave her a sense of sadness and it was a feeling she knew all too well. As she walked on, she ran into Veronica and this time, it looked like she had something to say. "Were you just coming from Trixie's house little girl." She asked with a curious look in her eyes. Timmantha nodded.

"I'm going to tell you something. Trixie Tang is my property and mine alone. I don't want some little tramp coming between us, and I really don't want trash like you even looking at her. Do you understand?" Timmantha said nothing and just continued walking away. Veronica was pissed at the girl not responding to her, but she wasn't going to let her just walk away.

Veronica grabbed Timmantha by her hair and pulled her back towards her. Timmantha wanted to say stop but after what happened with Trixie, she didn't have the strength to. As the wind blew fiercer, she could feel Veronica's hands slam against her face again and again. Even though each time hurt more than the last, this pain was nothing compared to Trixie's.

Veronica was getting more furious at the girl with each swing. She decided that it was time she took a more versatile approach. She wrapped both hands around Timmantha's neck and begun to tighten her grip. "I'm guessing you still don't want to say anything, or is it that you don't have anyone who'll miss you when you're no longer here?" She asked with a sinister smile.

Timmantha looked up at the night sky as her vision was starting to blur from the grip Veronica had on her neck. "I really don't care anymore. All I ever wanted was to love someone and for someone to love me. Was that so hard? Was I asking for too much? I wonder if I'll ever be loved! Maybe then I might have a reason to live." She thought as tears ran down her cheeks.

"You're a tough one. I might have to resort to a more promising option if you won't speak." She said with a grin as she pulled a pair of long scissors out of her bag while she kept her grip on Timmantha. As Timmantha was losing consciousness, she saw a figure come to her aid.

"The figure jumped at Veronica with a punch to her face. "Y…you hit me! You hit a young and beautiful girl!" She yelled. The figure stood up and walked towards her. "I wouldn't call you beautiful, more like ugly and stupid." The figure said laughing.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Chester and if you don't want to get hit again…it would be best if you left right now." He said as he started walking towards Timmantha. Veronica got up to dust herself off and started towards Trixie's. "I won't forget this you little brat. I'll hunt you and that girl down, so you'd better watch yourselves from now on!" She yelled as she ran away.

Timmantha looked up to see her best friend Chester walking towards her. She tried to smile but couldn't muster the strength. As he picked her up in his arms, she felt a sense of relief, a sense of happiness that someone came to her rescue. As they began to walk towards the Turner's house, the sky grew even darker than before. It started pouring rain causing Chester to pick up speed.

"Sorry if I'm a little rough but I would like to make it to your house a little faster without getting soaked if that's okay with you." He said with a smile. She said nothing but nodded and closed her eyes. As Chester began to run, she could feel the cold, crisp rain drops splash on her face and the wind becoming cold.

She was happy that it rained when it did, because now the drops of water could cover the tears that were now over flowing on her face. She wasn't used to someone coming to her aid, but she was happy that it was someone she knew. As she continued to look up at the sky through the rain, she recalled the first time she went to the mall, and ran into Chester and A.J.

…

…

"Man this mall is filled with tons of girls for me to talk to." A.J said as he pulled a dead frog out of his bag. Chester was disgusted with the site and moved a few inches away from him.

"Look I know you want to get a girl but a dead frog is not the way to go man! It freaks out girls and it's freaking me out right now."

'Well what do you expect me to do? I'm bald for crying out loud. Chicks don't dig bald guys Chester…they just don't!" He yelled. Chester walked to him and patted his head. "I know buddy…I know"

A.J was frustrated that his best friend would rub his head like that to tease him, but after all the times he's done it at school, he just didn't care anymore. "Hey Chester, can I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not."

"Why don't you like girls? I understand that they give you hives, but wouldn't it be better if you at least gave it one more try. You never know…maybe this last time will be it."

Chester thought about what his friend said and he knew he couldn't run from girls forever, but every time he got touched by one he always brakes out in hives. "Maybe your right, but there isn't a single girl here I like!" Just as he began walking away, a small girl with long brown hair, who wore a pink shirt-skirt outfit, and had beautiful eyes was walking towards him.

"H…hello!" He said walking to her.

"Hi!" The young girl replied.

Chester couldn't believe that there was a girl that was actually talking to him. "Is it ok if I talk with you for a while? I mean, if that's okay with you?"

The girl chuckled at his question. "Sure I don't see why not. I'm Timmantha by the way." She said as she reached out her and.

"I'm Chester" He replied as he reached to shaker her hand. Chester was not only surprised that a girl would want to talk with him, but also that he didn't break out in hives for the first time. He never thought something like this would happen, even in his wildest dreams.

"I know this is sudden but are you perhaps a boy?" He asked bluntly. The girl looked too shocked at the question and took a minute to answer. "N…no I'm not. I'm a girl, but for the record why did you ask?" She replied. "It's because I kinda brake out in hives the minute I touch a girl or the minute a girl touches me."

Timmantha didn't say anything, but moved closer to him and placed her hand on his face. "I guess I'm the only exception to your hives huh?" She chuckled. Chester couldn't help but blush at her. It was like a never ending dream he didn't want to wake up from. "I want to ask you something!' He said walking a few steps away from her.

"What is it Chester?"

"Will…will you be my girlfriend?"

Timmantha blushed at the question and turned away for a moment. "This is insane, I mean I actually got asked out by one of my best friends and it's Chester of all people. Well he does actually look cute even with his braces, but I can't! It's just wrong, plus if he found out the truth, I don't know if he would ever forgive me!" She thought to herself.

She turned back around to face Chester. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry I can't return your feelings. There is already someone I like so I can't be your girlfriend, but I can leave you with a gift." She leaned close to Chester's face and game him a kiss.

'Why?"

"I did it because you are a sweet and cute boy. I can tell that you're someone who would do anything for their friends and anyone else who was in trouble. If I wasn't seeing someone else, I would gladly be your girlfriend." She said as she begun to slowly walk away.

"Wait, do you live close by? He screamed out.

"Sorry but I rarely come to Dimmsdale. If you want to know more about me just ask Timmy Turner."

"How do you know Timmy?"

"Why wouldn't I? He's my cousin after all!" She said with a faint smile. With those last words she disappeared in a crowd of passing shoppers. Chester's heart continued to beat uncontrollably at the thought of seeing her again.

"So how did it go?" A.J asked walking up to Chester.

"It went great. She told me if I wanted to know more about her ask Timmy."

"You do know there's no way that Timmy will say anything right." A.J asked patting Chester's shoulder.

Chester nodded at his friends comment. He knew Timmy wouldn't say anything because he only had eyes for Trixie. He said as they continued on towards the arcade.

…..

…

"Well, we finally made it to Timmy's house." Chester said as he opened the front door. As he walked inside, he looked around to see if anyone was there, but to his surprise it was completely empty. "Should I head upstairs to Timmy's room?" Timmantha nodded. As Chester walked up the stairs, he had an uneasy feeling deep in his heart. Little did Chester and Timmantha know that they were being watched by some unfriendly shadows.

"What do we do sir? I mean I know we can't interfere, but if this continues than we'll…."

I know you puny fool! I know what will happen, but we cannot do anything…for the moment. I hate it when I have to stand around and do nothing. Ma muscles feel the same way, and that spells doom for any and everyone."

"Sir, I'm happy to report that the girl you sent for has just arrived."

"Wow you really are a big tinkle fairy!" The girl laughed.

"I'm glad you're here after all, I need you to do something for me…"

"I'll do anything as long as I get lots of candy!" The girl replied.

"I knew I could count on you…..Tootie!"

**Sorry for the late upload guys….just got off work and my brain wasn't up to snuff lol! **

**On a more serious note:**

**(Who's Mr. Tinkle fairy?)**

**(How are things gonna turn out between Chester and Timmantha?)**

**(How the heck is TOOTIE involved in all of this?)**

**Find out the answers to these mind blowing questions in **

***Swirling Emotions, Chapter 5: A Warm Embrace Pt 2* **


	5. Chapter 5: A Warm Embrace Pt 2

As Chester walked in Timmy's room he headed towards the bed to lay Timmantha. I hope you're feeling a little better" He said turning to head back out. Timmantha turned her head to look at the boy who came to her rescue. "Please…please stay with me. I don't want to be alone." She cried out.

Chester wanted to stay by her side for as long as he could, but what help would he be? He turned back to face Timmantha. "Are you sure you want me here? Are you really sure that I'm the one you need right now?" He asked approaching her.

"Yes. I need you Chester, so please don't leave me here alone." She said pulling him next to her. Chester looked at her face, and could tell that she needed someone to be there for her, to comfort her, but he didn't even know where to start. "It's not the same ya'know! The girl I see here and now isn't the same one I first met at the mall so long ago."

Timmantha fell silent. She didn't want anyone to see her in this condition. She never wanted to be seen broken, sad, angry and confused. "I'm sorry you had to see this side of me. I never wanted to show anyone this…this part of myself."

"Hey as long as I get to see that beautiful smile again, I'll stay as long as you need me to." Chester replied. Timmantha felt warmth from his words, warmth she hasn't felt in what seemed forever. "I'm not going to ask you what happened, but I never want to see you cry again. Smiling suits you much better anyway." He chuckled. Timmantha wiped her face with her cloths and leaned close to Chester's face.

"May I give you a gift for rescuing me tonight?"

"I guess."

"Close your eyes then." She said. Timmantha putt both hands on each side of Chester's face and gave him a long kiss on the lips. "This must be heaven. I must finally be in heaven." He thought as he was about to faint. "Are you that weak against my kisses"? Timmantha chuckled. Chester snapped back to reality just into to see a faint smile cross her face.

"I could have sworn I saw a smile glide across your face huh?"

"Maybe, but I don't know if I'll ever get it back."

"Timmantha…what's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something very important, but I don't know if you'll still like me afterwards." She started. Chester put his hand on her head and leaned close to her face. "I don't care what it is. I just want to see you happy, no matter what I have to do, or no matter how much pain I must endure. Well if your that afraid then I'll wait until you're ready to tell me."

"We'll its okay if I tell you something else then?" She asked. Chester nodded and sat behind her while he placed his arms around her waist. He lifted her up and placed her on his lap. Timmantha blushed a little at what he was doing. "You're not going to ask me what I'm doing or tell me to stop?" He asked. "Nope, I like you Chester. I was so happy when you rescued me, but I couldn't tell you because I just didn't have the strength. I'm not as confident as you, or as everybody else. That's why I hope you can accept me the way I am now."

Chester closed the gap between his arms and her waist. "I not as confident as you say I am. I'm weak, I'm horrible at sports, and I'm a failure at almost everything I do." He said in a low voice.

"Well you saved me, so that doesn't count as a failure to me. I know you asked me if I would be your girl friend a long time ago, and I had sometime t think it over, and I've come to a conclusion."

"And what's that?" He asked.

"If you're okay with someone like me, then I'll be happy to be your girlfriend for as long as I can."

"Chester was overjoyed at what he just heard. " I can't believe it. I finally have a girl friend, and she is too cute!" He thought. "Wow, I can't believe it's already 12:00 at night. Maybe I should head home."

"No! Please stay with me like this until morning. She yelled as she put her arms on top of Chester's.

"Alright, if that what you want then I guess I don't have a choice. He said closing his eyes. Timmantha felt relief knowing that she had someone like Chester around to keep her safe. She felt happiness knowing that he would always be there for her, but she felt an everlasting pain because she knew that one day, she would have to tell him the truth, but for know she just wanted to feel his warm embrace.

"I hope you stay with me even after you learn the truth, because I don't want to be hurt anymore. I need you Chester. I just hope you'll be with me until the end." She thought as she fell asleep in his arms.

….

….

"What are we going to do sir?"

"I don't know you fool. Things are not going the way me and ma muscles predicted."

"Shall I go fetch those two for you sir?"

"No…I will go with get them ma'self!"

"But sir, what about Tootie?"

"Don't worry…she's coming with me! After all, she's going to be the secret weapon we'll need if we want to stand a chance!"

'Understood!"

….

…...

It was now Monday, and Chester was still asleep. Timmantha decided she'd go take a quick shower before they headed to school, but before she did Cosmo and Wanda poofed inside the room.

"How ya been sweetie?" Wanda Asked as she hugged Timmantha.

"I've been fine, just fine." She said looking at Chester. Wanda looked over to see what she was looking at only to be shocked like never before. "H…honey what's Chester doing here? And why does he have his shirt off?" She asked in a surprised voice.

"He's my boyfriend." She replied with a smile.

"Wow…who knew Chester had such manly packs!" Cosmo said as he looked in amazement at Chester. Timmantha grabbed him by his collar and gave him a stern gaze.

"Well…it's too bad I'm already married!" He quickly replied as Timmantha let go of him.

Wanda didn't want to know what they were doing, but she thought it would be best to ask just to make sure. "Uhhh…Timmantha were you two doing anything while we were away?"

"No…we just slept together."

"Weeeeellllll…..what happened with Trixie!?" Cosmo asked bluntly.

Timmantha didn't respond. She just walked to the window and looked at the morning sun. "I'm not going to force it out of you, but it looks like you're happy. So I'll stick by your decision for as long as it takes." Wanda said poofing to her side.

Timmantha looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Wanda. I know I can be a bit of a pain, but you'll always be with me right?"

"For as long as you need me. No matter what happens, I'll always be your fairy." She said giving Timmantha a hug.

"Before I forget…I wish Chester was clean and ready for school.!" With those words, Cosmo and Wanda pointed their wands at Chester and in an instant, he had on a clean shirt, new pants, and was all set for school. "What about you hun?" Wanda asked.

"I'm going to take a shower. I figured even though it's easier to be poofed clean, it's also good to take a shower every once in a while." She said walking in the bathroom.

"Well what are we going to say when **HE** finds out about this?" Cosmo asked Wanda.

"I don't know, but he'll never find out." She replied.

Cosmo gasped at what he just heard. He couldn't believe that Wanda would do something so wrong. "Wanda I understand what's happening, and believe me when I say *How is that even possible* but are you sure that this is what you want to do?"

"Yes…it is. You don't have to follow along with me if you don't want to but I'll do anything to keep my god-child happy."

"I guess that goes for both of us then." He said giving his wife a kiss.

"I guess we better change into Timmantha's school gear if we want to keep an eye on her."

"Yay, were going on a field trip!" Cosmo yelled as he poofed himself into a keychain on Timmantha's book bag.

As Timmantha got out the shower Chester awoke. "Good morning sleepyhead." She said as she walked out the bathroom half naked. Chester's nose began dripping with blood at the site he was now seeing.

"Timmantha…why are you half naked?"

"I don't see why my boyfriend has a problem with that!" She said as she headed for her closet. Chester was speechless. He forgot that she told him that she would be his girlfriend so now was the perfect time for him to play his part. As she opened her closet she took off her towel to put on a shirt.

Chester could see her smooth skin shine in the sun that was peeking through the windows in the room. He wanted to move, but the site of her body kept him frozen in place. "Move dang it…move. I have to help her dress or I'll fail at being a good boyfriend." He managed to move his body at last as he staggered on his way to her closet.

"Let me help you put that on." He said reaching for her school shirt. Chester slowly put each of Timmantha's arms in her shirt and helped her put on her skirt. Timmantha blushed at Chester helping her with her cloths. She felt like a princess being dressed by her prince. "Well since we're ready, should we head off to school?" She said with a smile.

Chester nodded and with that, they were out the door on their way to DimmsDale Elementary.

**Sorry for not telling you guys but:**

**I will not be posting on the weekends…those are my recharge days. I will be uploading new chapters though Monday – Friday!**

**PS: I now have a night time job! It's from 9:00 pm – 5:00 am / ST. Louis Time zone!**

**But I will post new chapters before I go to work so don't worry! You'll still get your daily dose of *Swirling Emotions***

**(On a more Serious Note: )**

**(It looks like Chester and Timmantha are a couple *GASP)**

**(Will Timmantha tell him the truth?)**

**(How will this effect Trixie once she finds out?)**

**(Why are Cosmo and Wanda going along with all this?)**

**(And why was Timmantha half naked?)**

**Find out all these answers and more in the next exciting chapter of **

***Swirling Emotions* Chapter 6: Rage!**


	6. Chapter 6: Rage

Timmantha and Chester was on their way to school when they ran into A.J. "What's up you lovely couple?" He said with a smirk. Timmantha blushed at the thought, and Chester pushed A.J in a friendly manner. "I know I don't have a right to say this but…it's not fair Chester!" A.J Shouted

"What's not fair?" Chester replied.

"You have a sweet and beautiful girl and I have nothing!"

"Don't worry A.J; there are a lot of girls out there who would love to have a smart and caring boyfriend like you." Timmantha said with a smile.

"I don't deserve such words from an angel like you." Timmantha looked away blushing from A.J's remark. Chester sighed and looked at A.J which told him it was time to change the subject, and fast.

"So Timmantha, you go to our school now?" He asked.

"For now, I mean my parents told me to move in with my cousin Timmy so I could go to a city school rather than a country one. They said I can learn a lot more here than I ever could back home."

"Well with me and Chester by your side, you'll have all the help you need."

"Thanks."

"By the way, where is Timmy?" Chester asked looking curiously at Timmantha. Timmantha didn't say anything for a minute. "I…I don't know where he is, but as soon as I find out I'll let you guys know ok?" Both boys nodded as they were walking up to the school.

"Well I'll see you at lunch Timmantha!" Chester said giving her a kiss and then running into the school.

"Your one lucky girl you know that?" A.J said.

"Why's that?"

"It's because you never have to worry about being hurt or left alone. After all you have Chester with you now, and I and Timmy know he'll do anything to make you happy." He said as he also walked in the school.

Timmantha knew that more than anybody. After the words she shared with Chester the other night, she was finally happy. "Why does my chest feels so hot?" She said to herself.

"That's the power of LOVE! Or it could be Cupid playing one of his stuuuupid pranks on you!" Cosmo said laughing.

"Timmantha…it feels different when you have someone who wants to protect you and be beside you doesn't it?" Wanda asked. Timmantha nodded. It was a felling she didn't want to let go of for a long time.

"Anyway before I forget…*I wish everyone knew I was a student at Dimmsdale Elementary*!" Cosmo and Wanda smiled at each other and took out their wands. With a bright light, a wave, and a poof, the wish was granted.

"Now it's off to class as a girl." She thought as she walked inside. Timmantha was looking for the class she was supposed to attend, although that was difficult because she was so used to going straight to Crocker's class, but she didn't know if she still had to now that she was a girl. Instead she decided she would go to the principal's office to find out.

As she continued to the principal's office she saw Trixie walking towards her. She didn't know what to say to her as she was getting closer. "Hello Trixie!" She said in a shallow voice. Trixie didn't say anything but looked at the girl she longed to see.

"How have you been?" Trixie replied looking at the floor.

Timmantha walked close to her and touched her face. "Trixie… I have something to tell you!"

Before she could continue Trixie put a finger on her lips to stop her. "Timmantha I still don't know if I can accept you as both Timmy and Timmantha, but I want to because I can't stand the thought of you not being by my side. It hurts so much that I want to cry." She said hugging Timmantha.

"W…what are you doing?"

Trixie leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Timmantha could feel Trixie's lips pressing against hers. She felt like she was dreaming. She wrapped her arms around Trixie's neck and Trixie put her arms around Timmantha's waist. After 5 minutes, Trixie let her go than gazed in Timmantha's eyes, and then smiled.

"Why? Why did you do that?" Timmantha asked with a stunned look.

"I wanted to let you know that I love you too. What you said to me that day in my room made me really happy."

As Trixie and Timmantha continued talking they heard the bell ring. "I…it's time for lunch Trixie." Timmantha said with a sadden look.

"Where are you going?" Trixie asked.

"I'm going to meet Chester. I told him that I would see him at lunch."

"Why would you want to see him when you can see me?" Trixie replied.

"It's because Chester's my boyfriend." Timmantha said looking back at her.

"I thought you loved me! So why are you going out with him.?" Timmantha didn't say anything but stood there silent. Trixie walked up to her and turned her around. "Please Timmantha tell me why!"

"It's because you never liked me for who I was. All you ever saw was **this**! You only saw Timmantha. Why couldn't you see past this alter ego to see Timmy?" he shouted.

"It's because Timmantha was the one I fell in love with!"

"Then tell me why! Why couldn't you just accept me for who I am? Why do I have to go through so much for you Trixie?" Timmantha yelled walking to her.

"I don't know. I'm sorry for putting you through so much, but you have to believe me when I say *I do love you Timmantha*. Trixie replied with tears swelling in her eyes.

"If that's true, then say you love me as Timmy Turner!" She said with a mean gaze.

Trixie fell silent. She knew she had to say it in order to get her feelings across to Timmantha. In order to let her know that her love wasn't a lie, but she just couldn't bring herself to say such words.

"That's why I chose Chester over you. I know he can be goofy, and sometimes an idiot, but there is no one else in the whole world he would put above the girl he loves. That night when I left your house, I felt so hurt and alone. Do you know how that feels Trixie?" She shouted getting closer to her.

"Yes…I know full well that feeling. It's something that won't go away so easily." She replied with in a low tone.

"Well I got over it just fine and Chester was the one who helped me. He carried me to my room and I fell asleep in his arms too! He was the one who took all that pain away. He made me feel like there was someone who actually cared about me. Something **you** never did, even when you constantly said you loved me."

Trixie was speechless at what she was hearing. She couldn't believe how far Timmantha and Chester had already gone. "So tell me…" She started as her fist began to shake with rage. "Does he know the truth about you?" She asked as she grabbed Timmantha. "Does he know who you really are?" She asked again.

Timmantha felt a sense of fear as she was being pulled closer to Trixie. 'N…no he doesn't know the truth." She replied as tears began to swell.

"I wonder what he would say if I told him instead of you. What do you think of that? Do you think he would still love you? Do you really believe that he would still be by your side after hearing that Timmantha and Timmy Turner are one and the same?" She said.

Timmantha looked at Trixie's face and what she saw reminded her of that night with Veronica. "Pl…please s…stop! Please leave me alone. I …didn't mean to…" Timmantha started as tears fell uncontrollably down.

Trixie was shocked at the face Timmantha was now making. She looked in her eyes and saw that Timmantha looked like she was in the face of a monster. "Timmantha…I'm sorry for….."

"Pl…please I'm sorry… I won't ever go near Trixie again, so please stop hitting me Veronica!" Timmantha yelled running out of the bathroom.

"Timmantha wait, I'm sorry!" Trixie shouted as she chased after her.

As both girls ran down the hall, they ran into Chester who looked at Timmantha.

"I'm sorry Chester but I'm gonna head home early ok?" She said as she tried to smile.

Chester walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Don't force yourself. Let the tears flow. Whatever or whoever did this to you…I'll make them pay. So go ahead and head home. I'll be there as soon as I can." He told her giving her a kiss on the lips. Timmantha nodded and turned and ran past Trixie and headed towards the entrance of the school.

"Timmantha wait!" Trixie said yelling for her.

"I'm sorry but what did you do to Timmantha?" Chester said cracking his knuckles.

"This doesn't concern you!" Trixie replied.

"It became my concern when I saw tears in her eyes. Now I'm going to ask you one more time. _**What did you do to Timmantha to make her CRY!"**_

**(What is Trixie going to do now that she heard Timmantha call her Veronica?)**

**(What does Chester intend to do to Trixie?)**

**(Will this be the end of Trixie's love for Timmantha?)**

**(Will Timmantha ever see Trixie the same again?)**

**Find out in the next heart pounding chapter of:**

***Swirling Emotions* Chapter 7: Hidden Intent**


	7. Chapter 7: Hidden Intent

Chester approached Trixie with nothing but rage in his eyes. Trixie knew he had no intention of talking, but she didn't have time to fight with him. She had to find Timmantha before it was too late.

"Why are you so mad over Timmantha? Who is she to you?" She started.

"She's someone I want to protect. She's someone who deserves better than me, but even though she knew that she still wanted to be with me. Sometimes I wonder why she chose me over so many others, but that doesn't matter because I made her a promise that I would always be there for her as long as I could. As long as she smiles then that's all I'll ever need.

"Well if you ask for my opinion…she could have done a lot better." Trixie said walking to him.

"What does that supposed to mean?" He asked grabbing her.

"Look…we both know Timmantha is…special, and we both want to do everything we can to protect her! But fighting won't do anything but hurt her more. So I want o settle this without violence if possible." She said.

Just as Trixie was finally getting through to Chester, Veronica showed up. She saw Chester's fist balled up, and Trixie on the floor. "What are you doing to Trixie you trash?" She yelled as she tackled Chester. Veronica was on top of him holding him down, hoping Trixie would take this time to run away.

"Veronica what are you doing?"

"I came to save you! Did he hurt you? If he did I'll do the same thing to him just like I did to the Timmantha girl!" She yelled. Trixie was shocked at what she just heard, but then she recalled what happened that night Timmantha left her house.

…..

…..

Shortly after Timmantha left Trixie's she laid in her bed crying uncontrollably. "Why couldn't I say stop? WHY!?" She thought as she rolled over on her bed trying to get some sleep in the hopes of forgetting what just happened between her and Timmantha. She was close to falling in a deep slumber when the doorbell rung.

She quickly ran downstairs hoping Timmantha came back. Instead she found someone else in her place. Standing in the doorway was Trixie's friend, Veronica.

"Trixie…who was that girl that just left? Do you know her? Is she important to you?

"What's with all the questions? I thought you came to see me, not question me like a police." Trixie said trying to change the subject, but had no luck. "I did come to see you at first but now I want to know who she was." Trixie knew when Veronica had something on her mind; she wasn't going to let it go.

"Well for starters, she is important to me…well she was. Now I'm not sure if she still is." Veronica could do nothing but look silently at her friend's facial expression.

"Is she more important to you than me?"

"Veronica….don't do this." Trixie said looking at her in complete shock.

"Tell me if she is or not. I won't drop it unless you tell me. Veronica was now forcing Trixie to make a very tough decision. "Veronica please don't make me do this."

"Why? Why are you so afraid to pick? Is it because you don't want to hurt me or is it because you just don't care for me anymore?"

Trixie looked at her with tears swelling up again. "How could you say that when you're standing here asking me which one of you is important?"

Veronica said nothing, and then replied, "I can say it because I want to! Now TELL ME!" She said as she punched Trixie's front door. Trixie she was frightened at the way Veronica was acting. She could do nothing but try to bag away slowly but she was stopped by Veronica's voice. "You can't leave until you choose. Better yet, you can leave. I already know who you chose."

Veronica turned around to leave the mansion when Trixie grabbed her hand. "Let me GO!" Veronica yelled as she yanked her hand from Trixie's. "Do not EVER speak to me again, because if you do…I can promise you that being popular will be the least of your worries." She said as she slammed the door in her face.

Trixie just lowered her head and fell up against the wall. "Veronica didn't even give me a chance to answer. I was going to tell her I couldn't possibly choose between the both of them because they both are important to me, but I guess it's too late." She thought to herself. Trixie didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she just lost 2 of them most precious people she ever knew, maybe for good.

….

….

Trixie was still speechless at what she recalled and what was now happening in front of her. Then she recalled what Timmantha said while she was staring into Trixie's eyes. *Pl…please s…stop! Please leave me alone. I …didn't mean to…* Trixie was still trying to put the pieces together when the last thing Timmantha said hit her. *Pl…please I'm sorry… I won't ever go near Trixie again, so please stop hitting me Veronica!* Trixie finally understood why Timmantha looked so afraid when she looked Trixie in the eyes.

"You're the reason why!" She yelled as she pushed Veronica off of Chester. "You're the reason why she had that look in her eyes. She was shaking with fear!" She screamed at Veronica as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"W…what are you talking about?" Veronica asked picking herself up."

"Don't play stupid with me! It all makes sense now. Why she called me a monster. When she looked in my eyes, she didn't see me…she saw you constantly abusing her!" She yelled as she ran up and grabbed Veronica by her shirt. "Why would you do something so unforgivable? She didn't do anything to you! She didn't do anything to deserve that! **SO TELL ME WHY!" **She said throwing Veronica into the lockers.

Chester was frozen in place at what he was now witnessing. He thought Trixie was out to hurt Timmantha like all the other rich and popular kids. So why was she yelling at Veronica? And more importantly…why was she crying? As Trixie was about to smack Veronica, Chester ran to grab her hand.

"STOP! This isn't going to help." He said.

"I know, but It's my fault that all of this happened." She replied as she dropped to her knees.

Chester was struck with grief, because he was going to pummel Trixie into next week for making his girl cry, but know as he looked at her weep, he couldn't bring himself to hurt someone who would go so far for Timmantha's sake.

"Heh…you want to know why I abused that little brat." Veronica started. "It's because she was getting too close to you!"

"What's wrong with that? If I want someone to get close to me than that's my choice, not yours." Trixie responded.

"Trixie…I've known you since we were little kids. You were the girl I wanted to be for so long, but when I knew I could never be you, I thought I would protect you instead."

"So you abused someone I care for, and call that protecting me?" Trixie yelled sounding furious.

Veronica couldn't say anything back. She didn't understand why this was happening. All she did was punish someone who was getting too close to the girl she deeply cared for.

"So you really did choose her over me huh?" Veronica said getting up. She slowly bagged away with tears slowing swelling in her eyes.

"Yeah…I'll always choose Timmantha over you! Not because of what she is, but because what she has."

"And what does she have that I don't!" Veronica yelled.

"I don't know. All I _**do**_ know is that she has a wonderful personality. She makes you want to protect her because of how fragile she is, but even though she can be dense sometimes…she'll do whatever she can to help someone out even if she has to take whatever punishment follows. That's just the kind of girl she is! I'm the one who pushed her away when she wanted to help me and I'm the one who hurt her the most. I know I don't deserve her, but I want to do whatever I can to make things right!"

With those last words, Veronica ran off crying. Trixie was now crying herself. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing even if she wanted to. "What am I going to do? I…I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" She cried out.

"You can start by talking with Timmantha!" Chester said picking Trixie up off the floor.

"Why are you helping me? I mean after everything I did to you and your friends!"

"Don't get the wrong idea…but I saw you cry while you where throwing Veronica around and I wondered…why would someone like you show that kind of face? If you would go that far for Timmantha, then maybe I could trust you, even if it's just a little. He said as they both walked outside the school.

"Where are you taking me?" Trixie asked.

"We're going to see my girlfriend." Chester replied with a smile.

**Looks like things are getting interesting XD**

**On a more serious note:**

**(How is Trixie going to fix the bond between her and Timmantha?)**

**(Will Chester's trust in Trixie last or fade away just as fast?)**

**(Will this be the last we see of Veronica?)**

**Find out in the next exciting chapter of:**

***Swirling Emotions* Chapter 8: The Naked Truth! & Covered Lies!**


	8. Chapter 8: Naked Truth & Lies Pt 1

**Sorry for the late upload guys. I tried to upload a new chapter, but my folk's computer was not an option anymore so I'll have to upload new chapters whenever I can from now on. I'm sorry for the bad news, but I WILL do my very best to get chapters out to all of you daily, but if I can't than please have patience. So please enjoy the 2 new chapters for now. (Chapter 8 & Chapter 9)! Till next time guys! ^ . ^ **

As Chester and Trixie were heading towards Timmantha's house neither of them could say a word. Both of them were still thinking back to what happened with Veronica. Trixie was still upset to find out Veronica would do something so horrible to Timmantha, and Chester was still thinking of what Trixie told him before they left the school.

"So Timmantha really means a lot to you huh?" He said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah she does. She's my entire world, but now it's shattered because I hurt her. I did something I wish I could undo but it's already too late."

"I know we've had some bad history in the past, but I want to help you anyway I can." Chester said as they approached Timmantha's house.

"Why? Why go so far to help me?"

"Because if it would bring a smile back to her face, than I'll do whatever it takes. Wouldn't you do the same? After all, you did say she was your entire world right?"

Trixie couldn't say a word. When she first met Timmy and his friends she always thought that they were nothing special. She always thought they were just ordinary people with no talent, but talking with Chester had changed her opinion about him and it gave her the chance to see that even without money or connections, there is still good inside some people.

As they walked to the front door, Trixie stopped and took a few steps back. "What's wrong? Didn't you want to see her?" Chester asked looking at her.

"I…I do, but with everything that's happened what if she doesn't want to see me anymore? What if never wants to speak to me again? I don't think I could take that!" She yelled with tears starting to show.

"Trixie, I know that this is hard, but turning away now won't do anything but make it that much harder on the both of you. Do you really want to keep feeling like this? Or do you want to put all this behind you and have fun together with her?" He asked as he knocked on the door.

Trixie nodded and waited for Timmantha to open the door. Her heart tightened as she thought of what face Timmantha would be making when she saw her. Trixie wanted to make things right, but she didn't know where to start. Saying sorry wouldn't fix anything. She just had to confront the one she loved and hoped for the best.

The door slowly opened and in the center stood Timmantha as she looked at Chester then at Trixie. "Why is she here?"

"Timmantha, I brought her here. After you left school, I had a run in with Veronica, and things didn't go so well." He said.

Timmantha saw his wrist and could see where Veronica nails dug into his skin. She walked to Trixie and smacked her across the face. "Why does everything go so wrong whenever you're involved?" She screamed.

"Timmantha…wait" Chester said as he was cut off.

"No not this time. All I ever wanted was for you to love me. You hurt me Trixie. What you did can never be forgotten. I was nearly killed because of you." She cried out.

"What do you mean *killed because of me*?" She asked.

"That night I left your house…I ran into Veronica who chocked me because I wouldn't tell her if I came from your house or not. She wouldn't let me go either. At first I thought it would be okay if she ended the pain, the suffering right then and there, but Chester came and stopped her. I didn't know why, but for the first time in my life I was happy that he came to save me. He made me happy, made me feel safe, and all you ever did was hurt me." She cried.

Timmantha ran upstairs to her room. Chester looked at Trixie which told her not to give up. Trixie looked back and nodded with resolve in her eyes. She ran upstairs after Timmantha who as now lying on the bed with her hands over her face.

"Timmantha…I know I've done some terrible things to you but please give me another chance to make things right."

"Why should I give you that chance when you didn't give me a chance when I asked? When I begged? The only thing that's keeping me from doing something I'll regret is Chester." She yelled as she got up.

Chester walked in between them. He looked at Timmantha who was furious but also had tears falling down her face. Then he looked at Trixie who head was facing the floor.

"Girls I know something must have happened between you two but shouting and screaming at each other isn't going to work. All it's going to do is hurt you both even more then you already are." He looked at Timmantha and walked to her. I wasn't hurt because of Trixie. Veronica is the one who put this mark on my arm, and Trixie's the one who pushed her off me."

Timmantha said nothing, but felt guilty for smacking her. "You should have seen her. She threw Veronica into the lockers and everything." He stated

"Timmantha looked over at Trixie. "Why would you do that?"

"I did because she hurt you. While she was on top of Chester she said *I'll do the same thing to him I did to that Timmantha girl* and that's when I put the pieces together. I never meant to hurt you and I never wanted anything like that to happen. I wanted to protect you but didn't know how to come to terms with the real you!" Trixie said walking to her.

"Wait…_**the real you**_?" Chester asked.

Both girls looked at him and then at each other. Trixie looked at Timmantha with a nod. Timmantha knew that meant (It's time to come clean). Timmantha walked over to Chester, grabbed his hand, and then walked him over to the bed. "Chester remember when I told you that * I have to tell you something very important, but I don't know if you'll still like me afterwards*." She asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with any of this?" He replied.

Timmantha took a deep breath and with a look of courage she told him "I'm Timmy Turner!"

Chester was speechless at what he just heard. How could his best bud in the whole world be this sweet and beautiful girl that was now in front of him? "I…I don't understand. Why would yo say something like that? I know, this is just a joke right Trixie?"

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth." She said with a serious look. Chester knew Trixie for a long time and he knew when that look appeared, there were no jokes or lies behind anything she said or did.

"If that's true then why, were you nice to her? If you knew she was Timmy then why did you pretend to like her when you know you hate Timmy?" He shouted at her.

Trixie fell silent. She looked at Timmantha with a sad and broke heart. Then she turned to Chester. "It's because I couldn't accept her, all of her. I tried to accept her as Timmantha and Timmy but I couldn't bring myself to do so no matter how many times I tried." She cried out.

"I know I lied o you Chester but I couldn't tell you the truth." Timmantha started.

"Why couldn't you?" Chester asked walking towards her.

Timmantha backed up every time Chester took a step closer. She didn't want him to be angry or leave her, but she was too afraid to answer.

"Why couldn't you?" he asked again as he cornered her.

Timmantha looked at Chester's eyes and could see the sadness that lay within. "It's because you told me that you would be there for me no matter what, because you made me happy. I didn't want to tell you the truth because you said that you just want to see you happy, no matter what you have to do, or no matter how much pain you must endure. Those words made me happy. **You** made me happy and I didn't want t loose you." She said as she put her hand on Chester's shirt.

"I…I'm sorry for lying to you. I didn't want to lose someone who has done so much for me, who loved me, and who cared for me. I…I love you Chester so please don't leave me!" She cried falling to her knees.

Trixie walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand that she lied and I know it was wrong. I've lied to a lot of people, some of them were close and some weren't, but what will you do? Will you accept her for who she truly is? Or will you leave her and everything you love behind?" She asked him as she turned away and stood by the door.

Chester looked at Trixie, then at Timmantha. "I…I…"

**Looks like we'll cut it short there folks XD**

**I know it's a cliff hanger but without those, stories and movies would be boring as hell!**

**On a more serious note:**

**(What will be Chester's answer to Timmantha's feelings?)**

**(Will Chester's decision change Trixie and Timmantha forever?)**

**(And why are you still not turning to CHAPTER 9? YOU FOOL!)**

**Find out all this and more in the next chapter of**

***Swirling Emotions* Chapter 9: The naked Truth & Cover Lies Pt 2**


	9. Chapter 9: Naked Truth & Lies Pt 2

**What's up guys! I Hope everyone likes the story so far. If you want to see different people fall in love in**

**(What if they hooked up), situations then tell me what two people you would like to see try and make a relationship work, and I'll put them in the story as a focus around the main character. Don't forget to write a review on how I'm doing and what you do & don't like about the story. If you want me to change something or add something just let me know in the reviews. Enjoy the new Chapter!**

Chester looked at Trixie, then looked at Timmantha. "I…I…" He started but kneeled down and put a hand on Timmantha's head.

"Why…even after I lied to you!" She said looking at him.

Chester sighed and picked her up off the floor and carried her to the bed. "I can't leave you even if I wanted to. After all, I told you that I would always stay with you no matter what." He said with a smile.

Timmantha looked at him, but couldn't bring herself to say anything. Trixie walked to Chester and asked him, "You're not worried that your best friend is a girl?" She asked.

"Not at all, I mean it is kinda strange that my best friend is a sweet and beautiful babe, but I really don't sweat the small stuff. As long as she smiles, than that's all I care about." He said. Timmantha couldn't believe what she was hearing from his mouth. All she wanted was for someone to love and be lobed by, and now she got just what she wanted.

"Umm…Chester, are you sure you still want to be with me? I mean I may be a girl on the outside but I'm still Timmy on the inside."

"I know, and I'll have to deal with that on my own. I don't want to let you go just because of something as small as that. The girl I saw at the mall is sitting right next to me. My dream girl is right here and that's all that matters."

"But what will happen if everyone else finds out the truth? I don't want you to be hurt because of me!" She said.

"I don't care what people say about me. I don't let what others say matter. Insults are nothing but dog barks to me." He replied.

Trixie was astounded by Chester's resolve. How could he just dust off what others do to him or say to him, but she couldn't? Chester was a normal kid that wasn't rich or anything special, but he could still laugh and smile even when others talk down to him.

"Now I see why you fell for him Timmantha!" Trixie started.

Timmantha and Chester looked at her with uneasiness. "He is everything I'm not. Sweet, charming, and willing to go that extra mile to make others happy, just like you. I know now that I'm not the one for you after all." She said turning to walk out the door.

"Trixie wait! I love you and Chester. I think both of you are people I want to love, but I don't think it's possible to love you both and I don't want to choose between you two either!" Timmantha yelled.

"I don't see why you'd have to. I mean you can have a boyfriend and a girlfriend." Chester said walking towards Trixie.

"What are you talking about?" Trixie asked with a stunned look.

"I don't see why this is such a big deal. I mean I have already seen you naked for crying out loud and I'm sure Trixie has already kissed you right?"

Trixie was frozen in place. She couldn't move or say anything, but mustered the strength after hearing his last statement. **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SEEN HER NAKED!"** She yelled. Trixie was about to pounce on Chester when Timmantha stepped in. "He spent the weekend over here and we slept together. Before we went to school I took a shower and walked out the bathroom with my towel on. When I went to change my cloths I took my towel off and he saw my body."

"Well will I get to see u naked as well?" Trixie asked blushing.

Timmantha and Chester looked at Trixie and then back at each other and chuckled. "I wouldn't mind if you saw her naked. After all, you love her just as much as I do so I don't have a problem with it." Chester smiled.

Timmantha looked at Chester, and then shoved him a little. "What do you mean you don't have a problem with it? Aren't you my boyfriend? Why would you be ok with her looking at me naked?" She yelled blushing.

"I don't want anyone looking at you naked, but Trixie loves you and you love her right?" He asked.

Timmantha didn't say anything, but looked at Trixie with a faint smile. 'I want to love her, but I'm not sure she loves me for me just yet, so I don't know."

Trixie walked up to Chester and hugged him. "Thank you Chester. Thank you for bringing me here because now I can tell her how I really feel." She said walking towards Timmantha. "The first time I met you was the first time I truly felt happy. I want to have more fun with you like we did at the mall, and next time we go, I want Chester with us. I know I did some bad things to you and your friends, and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I want to try and show you that I can be the Trixie you met at the mall, and I can and will accept the real you as Timmy and Timmantha Turner."

Timmantha put her arms around Trixie and kissed her on the lips. "I already forgave you Trixie. I forgave you when you came to see me." She said.

"I don't understand. If you forgave me, then why were you still mad when you opened the door for me and Chester?"

"I was still angry because even when I said I loved you…I meant it, but when you said it you only meant it for Timmantha. I just couldn't stand that you couldn't love both parts of me."

"Timmantha I'm sorry. I really am, and to prove it, I'll have a slumber party this weekend just for you and your friends at my house." Trixie said hugging her.

Chester backed away slowly and started to head out the room. "Sorry girls, but that's not going to happen. I mean, you girls can have a slumber party with just the two of you, but I'd rather not see A.J's or Elmer getting over excited at the thought."

"Well in that case, why not just the three of us? I mean It will be a sleep over for us three lovers!" Trixie said getting up and walking towards Chester. She put her hands on Chester's face and gave him a kiss.

"Why did you do that? And why didn't you stop her Timmantha?" He yelled blushing.

"It's because…well I like the idea of having a boyfriend and a girlfriend. So I don't mind if you guys kiss as long as I get one as well." She said giggling.

"Man…what have a gotten into?" Chester said as he fell over on the bed.

"I don't know, but I hope it lasts as long as possible." Trixie said falling next to him. Trixie was now on one side of Chester while Timmantha was on the other. "I'm sorry to ruin such a good moment between us, but it's getting late and I have to go home."Trixie said getting up.

"Timmantha grabbed her arm. "Don't leave. Stay the night with me and Chester! My parents won't care anyway since their always locked in their studies doing paper work."

Trixie looked at Timmantha than at Chester. "You might as well stay. It's no us trying to change her mind. Believe me…I've tried like a hundred times." He said laughing.

Timmantha pushed Chester off the bed onto the floor with a thud. Trixie couldn't help but laugh at what was happening. "Alright but how are we gonna do showers?" She asked.

"Why don't we all get in together?" Timmantha suggested.

"I'm cool with that!" Chester replied getting up off the floor.

Trixie smiled at the thought of finally being close to the one she loved. "I finally understand what it means to be loved, to be happy. And having a boy and girlfriend isn't bad either." She thought. She hoped this night would could last forever, but like all good things…they must come to an end!

**I love how this is turning out guys! Don't you XD**

**On a more serious note:**

**(Timmantha, Trixie and Chester has finally resolved their differences)**

**(How will the kids at school handle this 3 person relationship?)**

**(How will A.J handle the news?)**

**(And what will *HE* think when he finds out about this SHOCKING turn of events?)**

**Find out in the next revealing chapter of**

***Swirling Emotions* Chapter 10: Unwelcomed News**


	10. Chapter 10: Unwelcomed News

It was now morning and Chester was the first to wake up. He looked at both girls then smiled. "Wow…It's amazing that instead of one girlfriend I have two presidential babes!" He thought to himself. I left the bed to and started towards the bathroom. HE closed the door quietly in hopes of not waking the girls. After five-ten minutes he walked back out refreshed.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Timmantha said stretching her arms.

"Why is that?" Chester said walking towards the bed.

"It's because for so long I wanted Trixie to like me, but instead I went through so many things just to get her to notice me, and now she not only notices me, but she's also my girlfriend slash lover!"

Chester looked at her then at Trixie. He could tell she was happy but he also felt a small shroud of sadness in her voice. "Timmy…I mean Timmantha, I know how hard you've tried, and I know how much you've suffered because I was there with you. You mean more to me than the world…well actually tacos still has 75% of my love while you have the remaining 25%."

Timmantha looked at him with the look of death. "Chester…." She started but was soon cut off.

"Timmantha…I'm just saying our great president once said *Tacos Rule*. That's all I'm sayin."

Timmantha looked at him then pulled in for a quick kiss. "Be lucky I don't care much for tacos."

Chester looked in her eyes then smiled. "I know, that's why you put up with me right?" Timmantha didn't say anything but looked at him and headed to the bathroom with a smirk on her face. Chester watched as she closed the door then he sat on the bed. As he got comfortable Trixie woke up.

"Man how long was I out for? And what happened last night?" She asked looking at her chest. Her shirt was off and she had kiss marks all across her body. She rubbed a few of the marks and then looked at Chester with a smile.

"Hey we all had a wild time last night!" He said showing her his chest. She saw scratches all over him. Some scratches were crisscrossing with each other. Trixie looked in shock at the sight. "Don't look too surprised. Our little princess got more than both of us combined.

"Well what do you expect when I sleep in the middle of two of my lovers? She said walking out the bathroom naked.

"T…Timmantha, you look so lovely. I can't think of anything to say."

Timmantha walked over to Trixie and stood in front of her. She didn't say anything but took Trixie's hands and placed them on her hips. Trixie was frozen at what was now happening. "What's wrong Trixie…I thought you wanted to see me like this or is this too much for you to handle?" Timmantha asked looking Trixie in the eyes.

Chester didn't say anything but walked over behind Timmantha and pressed his body up against hers. "Well it's not too much for me, but if it's all the same…I want in n the fun too." He said as he nibbled on Timmantha's ear.

Trixie was still frozen in place, but managed to grip Timmantha's thighs. Timmantha was feeling something she never had before and wished it would last a little longer, but before the words slipped from her lips the doorbell rung. Chester, Trixie and Timmantha all looked at each other but didn't say anything. The doorbell rung again, but this time it was followed by a voice.

"Hello! Is Timmantha home? This is Wanda her friend!"

Timmantha looked at the others. "Guys I have to go see what she wants. I'll be right back as fast as I can." Timmantha said as she slipped on a night gown and rushed to the front door.

There she unlocked the door and stepped outside to see why Wanda appeared out of nowhere. "Wanda…why are you here and why do you look like an adult?" Timmantha asked her.

"Sweetie I got some bad news…."

Timmantha knew whenever Wanda said that things always seemed so much worse than they always seemed. "Please tell me this has nothing to do with Chester and Trixie!"

"Oh but it has everything to do with them and so much MOAR!" A voice yelled in the distance. In a cloud of smoke appeared the strongest and most feared fairy in the universe Jorgen Von Strangle!

"Well if it isn't the puffy, pretty, cute little Turner."

"If you came here to make fun of me Jorgen then I'm going back inside." Timmantha replied turning towards the door.

"I don't think you want to do that. After all…I don't think you would pass up information on those who are targeting you!" Jorgen said as he walked towards Timmantha.

She knew all too well that the person who told Wanda not to help her was keeping a close eye on her, but she brushed it off. Now she had more people after her as well? 'Why are they doing this to me?"

"It's because as it stands…you are a special child Turner, and by that I mean you are a force to be reckon with. With or without magic, you have solved many problems and chased away many threats that have tried to destroy Fairy World. I can't say who's behind all of this because I don't know, but something big is going to happen soon Turner and this unknown enemy knows that you're the only thing standing in their way."

"I can see that, but why target Chester and Trixie?"

"I didn't want to tell you this but… I know you made love to them both Turner!" Jorgen said turning his head.

'WHAT! You were spying on me?"

Jorgen nodded then looked at Wanda for a little help. "Sweetie…he did it because I asked him to. I know it was wrong but he was the only person I could trust with this task."

"Why couldn't you send Cosmo?" Timmantha asked with a look of distrust.

"C…Cosmo has disappeared." Wanda replied in a low voice.

"HOW!?" Timmantha yelled back.

"I'm sorry Timmantha but I'm afraid Cosmo's disappearance is only the beginning!" Jorgen said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

**Sorry…but I got to end it here for now guys. I know I haven't been uploading lately and that's because I have to stay at my cousin's house and help her pack and get ready to move. Honestly this is the only chapter I have had time to write in 2 WEEKS! So please don't be mad. I'll try to upload more when I can. Just please wait a bit longer, that's all I'm asking.**

**On a more serious note:**

**(What was the real reason behind Cosmo's disappearance?)**

**(Who is behind all of this?)**

**(And how are Chester and Trixie involved in all of this?)**

**Find out in the next chapter of:**

***Swirling Emotions* Chapter 11: Leaked Information **


	11. Chapter 11: Leaked Information

Timmantha wanted to know more about what was going on but didn't want to keep Chester and Trixie waiting. "Before we keep going guys…*I wish Chester and Trixie was asleep!*" With a wave of her wand and a light, Wanda granted the wish. "Now let's go inside and talk. I don't want people to see you guys."

Timmantha, Wanda, and Jorgen all went into the house and sat down to discuss what was happening. "So what did you mean when you said this is only the beginning?" Timmantha asked Jorgen.

Jorgen sighed and composed himself. "Turner…we believe that the ones responsible for Cosmo's disappearance are one of our own."

"What do you mean by one of your own?"

"He means to say it's one of the fairies that have been keeping eyes on you from a distance." Wanda replied.

"Why me? I don't have any beef with anyone from Fairy World as far as I can remember!"

"No! There is one…" Jorgen started.

"Yes I know who as well." Wanda seconded.

"Well aren't you two gonna tell me who it is?" Timmantha urged.

"It's Juandissimo Magnifico!" Wanda said looking angry.

Timmantha was surprised that he of all fairies would be after her. "I still don't know why he's doing this to me. I mean I know I stopped him and Remy from doing some horrible stuff to me and my friends but that doesn't mean he has the right to do this!"

"I'm sorry sweetie but you also did something that he could never forgive. You took Remy Buxaplenty, his God-Child away from him." Wanda reminded her.

"Well Turner…now that you know who is behind this…what will you do?" Jorgen asked getting up.

"Why are you asking me? Can't you stop him?"

"I told you already…we are forbidden to aid you in any way! It was the rule the Fairy Counsel decided. I don't know how Juandissimo got them to agree with him, but this is an OUTRAGE!"

"Before I do anything…I need to make sure Chester and Trixie get somewhere safe! If they are with me, then they'll just get hurt!"

Jorgen looked at her and shook his head. "You're wrong; they are the safest with you. If Juandissimo gets them alone then there's n telling what he'll do to them to hurt you."

"Fine, but how do you know all of this anyway Jorgen?" Timmantha asked suspiciously.

"Why do you ask?" Jorgen replied hastily.

"I'm asking because you told me again and again that you guys couldn't help me at all, but yet you tell me all of this info. Why?"

"As much as I hate to admit it…I need you Turner! Without you the world would be so boring!"

"Why does it sound like your confessing to me?" Timmantha said backing up.

"FOOL! I am saying that while you cause me and ma muscles such agony and pain, you also keep things interesting. So if something did happen to you I would be happy but also so BORED!" He yelled at her.

"Timmantha…what he's trying to say is that even though you and Cosmo cause him a lot of trouble, you two are the only ones that give him a reason to work, train and so on." Wanda said.

"She's right Turner…I may be mean, but when you do something wrong it gives me a reason to escape Fairy World and come here. It brightens my day…a little."

Timmantha knew that Jorgen was trying to be nice, but his tough guy shell wasn't going to give in that easily. "Alright I get it, but I still want to know how you found out about all this?" She asked him.

"I have an inside agent working in Juandissimo's office."

"Wait why does he even have an office to begin with?"

"I have no idea!"

"Also who's this spy?" Timmantha asked.

Jorgen and Wanda looked at each other hoping it wouldn't come to this because they didn't want Timmantha to freak at who they brought on board. Then Jorgen looked back at Timmantha. "It's Tootie. She's the one we sent to Juandissimo's office."

"Are you INSANE! Why Tootie? And how did she know about you guys?" Timmantha screamed at them both.

"We didn't have much of a choice. She's been living with Vicky and has been miserable since the day she was born, so she has long been able to see us. She just didn't have a fairy of her own. "Wanda stated.

"Well considering she's not the brightest of them all…we have decided that she would be the best person to inform us on all of Juandissimo's plans. There is a war coming Turner and we'll need all the help we can get. I'm not saying this is going to be easy. It's going to be very, very HARD! I know you have saved us countless times, but I don't think even you can stop a war by yourself." Jorgen said.

Timmantha knew he was right. She has saved Fairy World and the human world from all kind of threats, but a war was something entirely different. She didn't know what she was supposed to do or how to stop it from happening. "I'm sorry guys but I'm the wrong one to help with this. Why don't you ask CC instead?"

Jorgen and Wanda were shocked at what they heard. "Sweetie…I thought you would want to help. Or do you not care what happens to Cosmo?" Wanda said confused with sadness and rage.

"I do want to help him Wanda, but look at my position…I finally have the girl I always dreamed of and on top of that I have a boyfriend although I'm still getting used to it, but I don't want to give that up. Not after I worked so hard." She said crying.

While Timmantha and Wanda were arguing, Jorgen waved a couple fingers and sent some fairy dust upstairs to wake Chester and Trixie. When the dust reached the room it slipped in both of their noses and snapped them out of their slumber.

"What happened?" Chester asked.

"I don't know, but is Timmantha back yet?" Trixie replied as she looked across the room.

They both heard voices coming from downstairs and one of them sounded like Timmantha's. They both headed for the door when Trixie grabbed Chester and urged him to stay quiet and listen. They could here Timmantha telling someone that she didn't want to leave her loved ones behind, even if it meant she lost everything.

Hearing that, Trixie pushed Chester out the door and ran downstairs to hear more. As they both flew towards the voices they saw Timmantha, a fairy with pink hair and a tall muscular figure standing there with a giant stick in his right hand. "Timmantha what's going on?" Trixie asked.

Timmantha didn't want them to see Wanda and Jorgen, but it was far too late. "The fairy is my God-Mother and the tall guy is her boss."

"If it would make things easier I could just show them everything that has happened." Jorgen started.

"No it's fine. I made a promise that no matter what I would always stay by your side Timmantha." Trixie said hugging her.

"That goes ditto for me too." Chester said as he also gave Timmantha a hug.

"Well it looks like things are looking a little brighter for us." Wanda said. Chester, Trixie…I won't lie to you, but Timmantha is being targeted by someone she's dealt with as Timmy. Although it was a long time ago, this person will do anything to hurt her and crush her. We will soon be caught in an unavoidable war…" Before Wanda could finish she was cut off by Chester.

"I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes to protect my girls! Even if it means I have to get dirty."

Timmantha looked at him and couldn't help but smile. "You do know that this is a war, and we might not come back right?"

"If we don't then that means I'll have to find you and protect you in the other world then." He said with a chuckle.

"You really are an idiot going so far, but I can't let you protect me, after all I know how to fight so I'll be fine. Trixie stated.

"This will not be a war fought with human weapons…this will be a war fought with magic, and magical weapons. I know you two are brave, but I can't promise this will be an easy feat. All I'm saying is to stay close and stay safe when the time comes ok?"

The kids nodded. "So what's the plan for now?" Timmantha asked Jorgen?

"For now we stay low and quiet. If we are going to have any chance of winning this, then I'll need to form an army."

"Well how long do you think it will take?"

"I cannot say, but when it is done, I'll let you all know, but for now live life regularly. I know all three of you will be followed and watched very carefully so it's best if you all just stay close from now on."

"*I wish Trixie and Chester lived in my house with me*" Timmantha said to Wanda. With a poof the wish was granted.

"What just happened?" Chester and Trixie asked.

"Timmantha just made a wish and I granted it. So, starting now, you both live with her in this house."

"What about our parents?"

"When the wish was made, your parents agreed to everything." Wanda tried to explain.

"It's magic guys. With it…anything is possible." Timmantha said.

Jorgen looked at the time and knew their time was almost up and he had to cu things short. "Now that we have everyone…except the army, things will only get harder from here on out, so be vigilant, aware of everything that goes on, and most importantly…stay safe!" He said.

"I think you really do care about me Jorgen!" Timmantha said looking at him.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again…_**DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK TURNER!**_" And with those words Jorgen disappeared in a giant explosion.

"I don't think he likes you very much." Chester said looking at Timmantha.

"He does, but because of the history they share…he doesn't show it that easily." Wanda said floating to Timmantha's side.

"Well for now let's all head to school and go from there. I know things will be tough but I'm glad I have you three by my side and I know as long as we stick together…we will never be loose. Timmantha said as they all headed out the door.

**Well guys it's been a long-short road XD but this will be the end of the first Book in my FOP SAGA!**

**A lot has happened to Timmantha and friends, and now a war is threatening everything they love? *GASP* Well I guess we'll have to see what happens won't we. ^_^**

**I will start the second book in a couple of weeks so don't be too mad if I take longer than expected. After all… I do have a night job now, so bear with me! .**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed airily Odd Parents: Book 1 - Swirling Emotions, **

**And stay tuned for Fairly Odd Parents: Book 2 – The Rescue**


End file.
